


Give This Boy an Inch and He’ll Take The Mile

by EggplantMisoRamen



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform, Reverse Jutsu, Tsundere kakashi, established relationships - Freeform, mini kakashi sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantMisoRamen/pseuds/EggplantMisoRamen
Summary: Kakashi-Sensei has been hit by a temporary jutsu and shrunk down to Mini Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, KakaNaru, Narukaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Give This Boy an Inch and He’ll Take The Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don’t really write so this is my first fic posted to the public. Please be kind ;w; I apologize in advance for typos/grammatical errors ;0;  
> I really just wanted to write an R18 one shot of Naruto and tsundere Mini Kakashi. Naruto is 18 here and Kakashi is a year or two younger but pre-sharingan, since I didn’t want the angst but the tsundere instead.  
> I hope you guys like it! 💕

Naruto was ecstatic that appearing right before his eyes was a smaller, spikier, and much more tsundere version of the suave, smooth talking Sensei he had come to know for many years now.  
The boy seemed to be a year or two younger than him, but he was so much more prudish than Naruto had ever thought Kakashi-Sensei could ever be. Honestly, he thought that the man was born with the Icha Icha books glued to his hand. He had heard tales of how fearsome his Sensei was in his youth, but he would never have guessed how much of a brat he was. Just seeing and experiencing it brought the hyperactive blond great joy.  
It happened nearly a week ago, one mission half gone awry, one bad jutsu later and he was gifted with the Mini Kakashi-Sensei. The boy fell into his lap and nearly took his head off with the white chakra blade, but after much convincing, Naruto managed to calm him down and took him back to the village.  
According to Lady Tsunade, the jutsu swapped the current adult Kakashi with his kid self. The effect seemed to be temporary, and his Sensei would eventually be returned, but for now he was left with a very huffy and easily embarrassed version of Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was going to make damn sure he would take full advantage of this.  
“Oh, come on, Mini Kakashi-Sensei, it’s been like a week now and we haven’t even kissed yet.” Naruto whined as he slumped over the low table on the floor of their apartment.  
“ Idiot, my older self might be going out with you, but I certainly am not!” The grumpy teen snapped back at him. He crossed his arm and sat back, trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheek.  
It’s been like this since Naruto revealed to him that not only they were dating, but they were even living together, sharing the same bed, and even taking baths with one another.  
Even though he didn’t have any of his adult self memories, and especially of them being a couple, his heart and body apparently reacted to the other boy, even when unprompted.  
Everytime he was near Naruto, his heart would quicken and he felt like his whole body was trying to blush. The worst part is, it took nearly all of his will power to not fall into his arms and kiss him immediately. It caused the younger Kakashi a great deal of distress. He had tried to establish a 2 meters boundary between them, but that only lasted for a day before he was sadly confronted by the biggest pair of watery blue eyes he’d ever seen.  
“Come on Sensei, just one on the cheek.” Naruto clapped on his hands together to beg, hoping for at least just that.  
Kakashi scowled and pursed his lips under his mask as he stared at the blond. He had been asking him this every day now, and his thudding heart decided to finally give in this time. He swallowed hard and looked away, really glad that his face was covered to hide the shame.  
” Fine…” he grumbled, gripping the fabric of his pants.  
Naruto let out an excited noise as he wasted no time in moving closer to him in matters of seconds, nearly knocking over the low table in the process.  
The happy sunshine boy settled by him and leaned in, his face mere inches away from the smaller Sensei’s. He smiled and tilted his head, planting a soft kiss near the corner of his mouth.  
Kakashi’s eyes widened a bit as he felt the pressure near his lips. His brain must have short circuited from all the damn blushing, because the next thing he knew, he had turned his head and chased after the sunshine boy’s lips, pressing against them with his masked ones.  
He kissed him just for a second, but that was all the invitation Naruto needed to pull back slightly and raised his hand up, hooking the black fabric with his index finger and tugging it down, revealing the beautiful, young, pale masked face underneath. He smiled out of instinct every time he saw his beauty mark, it was like a little mundane secret that only he knew Kakashi had hidden on his face. He brushed his thumb over it, leaning in again to press his lips to his without a barrier in the way of it.  
The younger teen nearly melted at the feeling of his lips pressed to his for real this time. It was warm and soft, and he automatically parted his own when he felt Naruto’s tongue licked across them, letting him in and feeling it press and probe into his mouth. He shyly did the same, tasting the sight sweetness on his tongue from the apple he had just eaten. A pair of arms snaked around his hips tugging his body closer and onto the other boy’s lap. He didn’t or rather couldn’t resist him at all.  
Kakashi straddled him and leaned to kiss him more needy as he grip the front of his opened black and orange jacket. He was panting to catch his breath and nearly let out a soft gasp as he felt the cool fingers sneaking their way up under his sleeveless standard shirt.  
This was certainly not what Naruto was expecting at all, but he surely wasn’t going to complain about it. The Mini Sensei was far more receptive than he could have ever hoped, and he was full well going to make the best of it. They kept up with the deep sensual kiss, as Naruto ran his hand up his smooth back and gently raked his fingers down his spine. He had the upper advantage here as he knew exactly which button to press on his Sensei’s body to really get him going.  
The feeling of his nails gently scraping down his back instantly flushed all of the blood in his body directly to his cock, as Kakashi let out a small moan. He stiffened a little, embarrassed by the noise coming from his throat, but before he had the chance to retreat, he found himself being pushed onto the floor. His legs were spread as the older teen settled between them. He had his hands on either side of him, and he had a hungry look in his eyes that made him want to whimper.  
Naruto definitely was going to devour him whole. He dipped his head down again, but instead of his lips he went for his neck this time. He kissed and lightly nipped at the sensitive skin there, making the smaller boy clutch onto his biceps. He grinned against his skin, moving to slide a hand under his shirt again, this time around he pushed the dark fabric up and all the way passed his chest, exposing the milky white skin there and the pair of perky pink nipples. It was so thrilling to him to have his Sensei like this, small and melting under him at the slightest touch. He trailed his kisses down to his pecs, touching his side with his hand as he then moved to lap his tongue across one of the nipples.  
“Hnn!” Kakashi gasped out, biting down on his lower lip as he squirmed under the other boy. The feeling of his warm mouth on his skin was just too good.  
Naruto licked and sucked on the pink nub, ears perking at any slight sound that the Mini Sensei was making. He glanced up at him, seeing how flushed his face was, and took it as a cue to go even lower.  
“What are you..?” Kakashi lifted his head to see what Naruto was up to as he felt his body weight shifting down.  
“Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you feel really good, Mini Kakashi-Sensei. “ the blond gave him a devious grin. He moved to sit up just a bit so he could undo the front of the other boy’s pants and pull them down and off.  
Before he could stop him, Naruto leaned back down and pressed his hot mouth right against the bulge that was growing even more in his underwear. Kakashi made a sputtering noise as he reached down and grabbed at the golden hair, gripping it tightly but that only encouraged the eager teen more. He can feel him mouthing at his cock through the fabric, and he can definitely tell this wasn’t the first time he’d done this. The next thing he knew, he felt the waistband of his underwear being tugged down, springing his trapped length free.  
“Heh heh, I’m glad you’re excited too, Mini Sensei.” Naruto teased, and before the teen under him could rebuff, he licked up the length of his cock and swallowed the tip into his mouth.  
He had to hold down the other boys hips, feeling them wanting to buckle straight into his mouth. He slid his tongue under the tip, pressing to where he knew his most sensitive spot would be. He can hear the gasp and moans rising from the younger teen, and the grip on his hair now was out of desperation to hang on for life.  
Kakashi couldn’t even speak at this point, it felt like it was too much and everything Naruto was doing to him just felt so good. He had to lay back down on the floor as he felt his dick being swallowed whole. He arched his back and tried to not thrust into that warm wet mouth, biting his lower lip and suppressing more embarrassing sounds that were rising from his throat. He can hear the wet slurping noises from the blond as he moves his head up and down skillfully. Kakashi cracked his eyes open, and tilted his head to look down at the head currently occupying the space between his legs. That proved to be a fatal mistake as he saw how debauch Naruto’s face was with his pink lips fully wrapped around his cock and cheeks flushed. Those clear blue eyes of his were dilated with need, and he had to do everything in his power to hold back from coming instantly as they met his own.  
The cheeky whiskered bastard nearly grinned with his mouth full. He can feel the Mini Kakashi unraveling right under him, and he had just begun. He gave his cock a few more hard suck, lapping up the precome at the slit of the red hardened flesh, before letting up. He licked over his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he straightened up. He didn’t even let the silver-haired teen protest as he tugged his hips closer, pressing his pale legs further apart and hooking them over his shoulders before shimmying down again.  
“ Heh, you’re really cute Sensei.” Naruto commented as he kissed over his pale inner thigh.  
Kakashi felt so exposed in this position to him, but for some reason it just made his dick twitch and ached even more for the other boy, “I’m not cute…” was all he could manage to utter out and squinted as he turned his head to look away, his face flushed and red from the attention he was given.  
Naruto pressed more kisses to the smooth skin, using his hands to press his legs up. He leaned down again but heading lower this time, spreading his ass and pressing his tongue to his twitching hole.  
“Ah!” Kakashi’s hand immediately clutched onto the messy golden hair again, feeling his wet tongue lapping over his hole, “Idiot, don’t! That’s…!”  
He tried to protest but that didn’t seem to deter the other teen at all. He can feel his tongue licking eagerly and swirling around the entrance before feeling the tip of it pushing past the tight ring of muscle. That was all that was needed to drive him over the edge. Gripping the blond locks he arched his back off the floor and cried out, coming hard without warning and spilling his warm seed over his stomach and chest.  
Kakashi could have sworn he saw white for a second, nearly passing out from the surprise orgasm that had been building up. He lay there on the floor panting loudly and trying to catch his breath, regaining coherent thoughts again as he felt Naruto shifting about. Opening one of his heavy eyelids he saw the other teen getting up on his knees and moving to strip off his own clothing. He can see the massive tent that was pitching in the orange pants he was wearing before he wiggled out of it along with his underwear.  
“ Wow, you came really hard, Mini Sensei.” Naruto smirked as he hovered his hand over his stomach and dipped his fingers down to collect the cooling come on his stomach on his fingertips.  
Kakashi couldn’t even come up with a clever come back at this point, all he could muster was a half scowl and a weak, “Shut up.”  
The blond teen snickered and trailed his hand down between his pale legs again, this time pressing his come slick fingers to the wet needy hole. He tilted his head with a devilish smirk on his face, watching the smaller Sensei’s expression change and the way his mouth fell open as he pressed a finger in. He can feel his body arching as he leaned down to kiss over his chest, and flicked out his tongue and licked up some of the traces of his come there. He pressed his finger in deeper, eliciting a moan from the Mini Kakashi. Smiling against his skin, he slid another finger in, stretching out his needy hole, as he curled and rubbed his fingers against the warm cavern, seeking out the bundle of nerve that he was very familiar with. In some ways, this felt like the revenge he has been wanting, for all the other times that Kakashi toyed with him.  
It wasn’t fair that Naruto had the upper hand here, and his damn body was just reacting to whatever the boy was doing to him. Kakashi moved his arms up to cover his eyes and face, trying to feel a little less embarrassed as his cock stirred again. He gasped out as he felt the fingers rubbing against the sensitive spot inside of him, and his hips instinctively moved back against his hand to get his fingers deeper.  
“Just hurry up and do it already…”Kakashi huffed out past his heavy breath.  
“What was that?” Naruto asked with a shit eating grin on his face, “ You’ll have to tell me exactly what you want, Mini Sensei.” He purred, seeing the scowl deepen on the other teen’s face.  
Before Kakashi could say or do anything back, his body jolted and his legs twitched as Naruto pressed hard against his prostate again, “ Ah! Okay, okay! I…” he began, feeling his cheeks flushed even more, “ I want you...you...to put it inside me.” He managed to mutter.  
“Put what in where?” The blond continued to tease, but was met with knuckles against his hard head.  
“ Would you just fuck me already before I change my mind?” Kakashi scolded at the bastard between his legs as he continued to hit at his head lightly.  
“Ow, okay! Jeez, I was just messing with you, Sensei.” Naruto brought up his free hand to rub the sore spot.  
He sat up again, pulling his fingers from him, and moving to reach over to the drawer by the bed there, and pulling out the bottle of clear liquid that was already half used. He flipped the lid opened and poured some on his hand, licking over his lips as he moved to slick up his own dick. Taking a bit extra from the bottle before setting it aside, he rubbed the slick liquid against Kakashi’s twitching hole again, “ Hey, tell me if it hurts okay, Sensei?” Naruto pressed one of his legs up again, shifting closer to his body on his knees and rubbed the tip of his cock to his entrance.  
The notion of Naruto not wanting hurting him made him feel more warm and tingly, it was sweet and he couldn’t help but to feel a bit smitten by it. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi bit down on his lower lip as he felt the stretch around his hole as the blond slowly sank his length inside of him. He felt a moan rising from his throat again, and Naruto’s hot breath on his skin as his lips kissed at his chest and collar bone, comforting him. He can feel Naruto’s breath quickening too as he slid in all the way, stilling as he waited for him to get adjusted. He moved to look down at the boy at the same time he looked up at him with full blown pupils and flushed face.  
“ Hey Mini Sensei, is it okay if I move now?” At least the eager blond was still polite about it.  
Kakashi pursed his lips and nodded, and immediately hid his face behind his arms again as he felt his hips moving.  
Seeing how adorable his Sensei was being, it took all of Naruto’s willpower to not slam hard and fast right into him. He stroked a hand down his side and to his hip, gasping and panting out as he thrust shallowly into the writhing body underneath him. He can feel the tight warm cavern sucking his cock in the more and more he moved. Reaching up again, he gently gripped Kakashi's arm and moved one of them, getting him to wrap them around his neck instead.  
“ I want to see your face too, Sensei,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss at his cheek.  
The sunshine boy was being so stupidly sweet during this, that it made Kakashi’s body tingle even more. His heart quicken from his dumb words, and the warm and fuzzy feeling made him squirmed under him. He looked away for a bit before moving to wrap his arms and his neck like he wanted.  
“ Hehe, and you don’t have to hold back your voice either, I already put up bigger Kakashi Sensei’s noise barrier jutsu before this.” Naruto gave a thumb’s up.  
The spiky teen frowned at the idiotic comment and yanked the blonde’s hair back, causing him to whine. But there was just something else that made him also want to give into anything that he wanted too. He moved to wrap his legs around his slender hips and pulled him closer, making his cock sliding in deeper as he raised his ass to grind back against him, “ Hurry up and fuck me like you mean it.” He looked at him with dark lust filled eyes.  
Naruto wasted no time at all after seeing that look on his face. He gripped his hips and moved to thrust hard and deep inside of the teen, moving with more haste this time. His gasps and groans were more audible now as he could hear Kakashi’s voice growing louder under him. He can feel his hold tighten around his body as he continues to move against his warm body. Snaking an arm down between them, Naruto wrapped his hand around the Mini Sensei’s leaking member. He stroked the length, matching it with his thrusts, and feeling him clenching even more around his cock.  
“ Naruto...I’m going to...ah…!” Kakashi let out a shaky moan as he curled his toes from the stimulation. His body felt so hot and they both were sweating a little from the heat shared between their naked bodies. He can feel Naruto picking up the pace again, as his hips slapped against his bare thighs. He squeezed arms a bit tighter around his neck, feeling the boy’s face burying his face against his own and hearing his moans against his ear. He arched his back more and held onto him as his legs tightened around his waist. Feeling the warm intense sensation in his lower abdomen building up, he was glad that the noise barrier was up as he loudly moaned out and let the orgasm wave hit him hard and coming again for the second time.  
“ Fuck, Sensei...Sensei..” Naruto chanted out as his movements were more erratic, he could feel how hard Kakashi was squeezing around hiscock again, and hearing him shouting out his name as he came drove him over the edge. He moaned out against the side of his neck and into his shoulder, shuddering hard and twitched on top of him, releasing his seed deep inside of him.  
They stayed there like that on the floor for a moment as they caught their breath. Naruto can feel his and the Mini Kakashi’s heart hammering against their chest. He turned his head a bit to kiss at his jaw, as he happily stroked over his hip and side again.  
“Idiot,” Kakashi finally spoke up and hit at his head lightly again, “ I can’t believe you came inside of me.” He frowned, not very pleased at the sticky feeling between his ass as Naruto slid out of him.  
“ Heh, sorry, Mini Sensei. I’ll make it up to you,” Naruto grinned, nipping at his shoulder, “ we still have a few more days before you turn back” he gave him a thumbs up again with a devilish spark in his eyes.  
“You stupid idiot!” Kakashi shouted at him as he felt his entire face and body flushed again, desperately trying to shove Naruto away from him as the teen clung to him like a koala.  
“ But Sensei, please!” Naruto pleaded with his arms around his waist.  
“Get away from me!”  
“But Mini Kakashi-Sensei~!”

THE END


End file.
